A Little Problem
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: When Shadow gets turned into a baby thanks to Sonic, him and Rouge will have to take care of him.
1. It Was a Funny Accident

EGGMAN'S LAB...

(Shadow's POV)

I was walking down the hall to the doctor's work room. Rouge called me and since I wasn't doing anything to begin with, I just went with it. Robots were wandering to and fro, panicking or calmly walking but still most of them were acting like complete idiots (oh wait they always act like idiots...). Metal Sonic suddenly flew up to me and said. "The doctor left you this." he said quickly, handing me a sheet of paper and trying to calm down the other robots.

I then opened the letter, suddenly interested in what it says:

_Dear Shadow,_

_I left you in charge of my lab while I'm gone to the Evil Science Convention. You must already know what this means since you're complete intelligent enough to handle this (almost as intelligent as me I have to admit). _

I stopped reading for a second and rolled my eyes. _That's the typical doctor for you..._I continued reading:

_Just make sure all of the robots act according, Sonic doesn't get into my base, Metal Knuckles doesn't use all the oil in my workroom just for him and Shadow Android to have another oil pool party and Rouge does **NOT** touch **ANYTHING IN MY WORKROOM!** If that's handle you'll do just fine._

_~Eggman_

I smirked as I crumbled up the sheet of paper and threw it in the trash. _I can do whatever I want old man._

LATER IN EGGMAN'S WORKROOM...

Once I got into the workroom I didn't see my white batty friend anywhere until I saw her jump in front of me from the ceiling. She sort of scared me but the expression didn't quite get on my face. The bat frowned at me and asked. "Oh come on! I didn't even scare you a little!"

I chuckled a little and scratched the back of my head as I explained. "Well...you did sort of surprised me. I'll admit."

"Then why exactly hadn't that reaction show up on your face?" Rouge asked, placing her hands on her hips and walking to one of the doctor's benches. She grabbed a small laser that looked more like a blue green water gun than a deathly weapon. I wonder why it was placed in here for?

"Hiya Shadster!" a voice said from behind me. I gulped for that I knew who that was. _Faker... _I sighed as he dashed in front of me so that we met eye to eye. "What ya doing Shadster?"

"Quit calling me that!" I snapped. "Or else your head is-" I stopped to realize that Faker ran over to Rouge, who was still holding the laser water gun. "HEY FAKER! Get your blue retarded butt over here NOW!"

The dumb blue hedgehog grabbed the useless toy from Rouge and went back a certain amount of feet. He smirked as he placed his right index finger on the plastic trigger. _What s wrong with him...oh wait I-_

"Any last words before I blast you with water?" Faker asked as I smiled. I quickly pulled out my chaos emerald and shouted "Chaos CONTROL!" in the nick of time.

(Sonic's POV)

"Hey Shadster!" I called. "Come out and play!" While I searched the room for my black and red foe, Rouge leaned against the wooden bench and watched, not saying a word. "Shadster, this isn't funny!" I called.

"Boo." a whisper said in my ear and I immediately took action by pulling the water gun's trigger, unleashing its content on Shadster. He flew to the back of the room, where a bunch of boxes of disassembled robot parts were in and when he collided with the boxes, a huge mess of cardboard material and metal parts laid all over the place.

Rouge and I look shocked at the place where Shadow hit, just to be sure that Shadster was alive. For a few moments we waited until a small baby voice shouted. "Rouge, I can't believe I'm saying this but help me with this boxes! They're _really _HEAVY!"

"Who are you and where's Shadow?" I asked as Rouge dashed to the boxes to search for the little guy or at least I _think_ it's a little guy due to its voice.

"**I **_**am**_** Shadow you doofus!" **the voice said as Rouge lifted something up to show me a black and red baby hedgehog. His crimson eyes looked at me in displeasure as I covered my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter.

(Shadow's POV)

"What happened to you?" Faker said, trying to hold in his laughter. I crossed my arms and looked at the blue hedgehog sternly. "This is so HILARIOUSLY FUNNY!" he said, cracking himself up and rolling on the floor while Rouge and I watched.

"Please stop laughing." I said sternly through closed teeth. It was no luck, that numbskull just kept laughing at me.

"Listen Big Blue, quit laughing or I'll squash you're head like a giant bug!" Rouge finally said forcefully as Faker got up and dashed out of the room. Rouge placed me down on one of the doctor work benches and ran off after Faker shouting "Get back here Blue! You need to help me with Shadow!"

I smiled. _This will be fun. _


	2. Feeding the Baby

SONIC'S HOUSE...

(Shadow's POV)

We walked into the Faker's house to see that the house looked like a food tornado hit it. Pizza boxes, empty potato chip bags, broken soda cans and stains of chili covered the floor, walls and oddly the ceiling. Rouge looked at Faker angrily as Faker smiled nervously. "What the **HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR HOUSE?!**" the bat asked in shock and rage.

"Well...I had a party last night with the guys and I didn't know any guest would want to be in my house." Faker explained as Rouge sighed. She then looked at me disturbingly as I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I wasn't invited." I stated as Rouge lightly patted me on the head. She placed me in the Faker's arms as the bat flew above the messy floor and went into the kitchen. She flew back over with a mop and a bucket of soapy water.

Rouge placed the cleaning tools on the door and grabbed me. Also she said to Faker while shoving the mop to him. "I need you to clean this mess you made Sonic."

Faker was dumbfounded as I started to giggle. Since my voice is now an infant's, my laughter turned from wickedly evil to awfully adorable. Rouge looked at me and smiled as she flew us to the kitchen, leaving Faker behind to clean up his mess.

IN THE KITCHEN...

Rouge sat me on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge door to search for some food. "Your hungry Shadow?" she asked, her head focused in the fridge.

"Yes." I answered politely as the bat turned around and came to me with a gallon of milk and placed it on the counter next to me. She walked towards the cabinet, look inside and slammed the doors back then marched into the half cleaned living room.

"**YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU HAVE NO BOTTLES!" **the bat yelled from the living room.

"Why are you getting mad at me for?" Faker asked. "I don't have any kids!"

"Right..." Rouge said in embarrassment as Faker chuckled a bit. She walked back into the kitchen and asked politely to me. "Shadow, me and you are going to the grocery store. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No it doesn't." I answered and asked. "What if anyone we know sees me?" Rouge smiled as an idea possibly popped into her head.

"Wait here." She said as she flew off.

_LATER..._

Rouge came back with a small navy blue baby carriage. Inside was a small light blue blanket. "I'm not getting in there." I said, crossing my arms.

"Come on Shadow, you said you didn't want to be in sight." Rouge stated, hands on her hips.

"Yeah but I don't want to be embarrassed either." I complained angrily.

"Look honey, it's either stay here or go with me and we'll stop for ice cream on the way home." she explained as I began to ponder.

"Fine." I sighed as Rouge cheered, placed me in the baby carriage and placed a red pacifier in my mouth. I took it out and shouted. "Why did you put this in my mouth?!"

"So you can stay quiet." Rouge said as she strolled me out of the kitchen and out the door. I covered my tiny hands over my face in complete humiliation. _Why is it always me that suffers? _

LATER AT THE GROCERY STORE...

(Rouge's POV)

Once we got to the store, Shadow tilted his tiny head to see his surroundings as I smiled and drove the carriage to the section where the carts are held and realized something. "Shadow." I said, felling rather embarrassed. "You're gonna have to get out.

"WHY?" Shadow hollered, distracting a couple of bystanders, who looked at us oddly.

"Cause I said so." I replied with closed teeth and a little blush on my face. I picked him up and placed him in the front of the car, where babies and toddlers are suppose to sit and buckled him up. He covered his face as a couple of women passed by and waved at me.

I waved back and looked at Shadow, who seemed upset. "What's the matter hun? Are you gonna cry?"

"NO!" Shadow shouted. "I just don't wanna be out in public like this." I sighed as I realized something else and rushed to the aisle for baby supplies and got him two packs of white diapers. "Why are you getting those?" the baby hedgehog asked. "I'm perfectly potty trained!"

I complete ignore my friend's question and head into the girls' bathroom.

INSIDE...

I held Shadow tightly as I pulled down the changing table and laid him down. I ran back out to get one of the diapers out of one of the packs I just got and ran back in. Shadow looked disturbingly at the diaper in my hand and said. "Rouge, if you love me do NOT placed that white cotton on me." I quickly slid in on him and ran out.

"Yet you _still _want me to look foolish!" he shouted as I placed the pacifier back in his mouth. I set him safely back in the cart and moved back to the baby supplies aisle to get baby wipes, baby powder, a bib, a baby bottle and some little toys for him to play with.

"Can we leave now?" Shadow asked sternly as I checked through the list of stuff that we needed to get from the top of my head.

"Nope." I finally replied. "Not until we get one last thing." I drove the cart up a little and found what I needed. Baby food. "Now Shadow." I stated. "You have to choose one flavor of food you like."

"Okay then." the little hedgehog replied. "Then I choose Swiss rolls." I chuckled a little at my friend's decision.

"No hun, I didn't say dessert." I conformed. "I said food."

"Fine. I choose ice cream." Shadow said proudly.

"Still not a food." I explained as Shadow screamed to the sky.

"Okay then what do they have?" he asked.

"Well, they have chicken and rice, mac' n 'cheese, spinach surprise, turkey and peas, and mashed potatoes." I explained.

(Shadow's POV)

I frowned as I heard all of Rouge's choice for food. I didn't like any of them. "I don't want any." I proclaimed as Rouge looked at me sternly.

"I'm giving you two of each." she said, starting placing the baby food in the cart as I sighed. Once she was finished, we headed to the checkout. I turned my head to see candy and a smile grew on my face as I tugged Rouge's arm. "What is it Shadow?"

"May I have some candy?" I asked, pointing to the Snickers.

"Sorry honey but you can't. Candy is bad for babies like you." she explained as I gritted my teeth until an idea popped into my head. While Rouge wasn't looking, I took a pack of peanut M&Ms, Twix and Snickers and placed them all in my diaper. Once she paid for everything we stopped to get the carriage, she placed me in and we left the store luckily without the alarms going off.

Once we got in the Faker's house, which was now sparky clean, Rouge fed me some of that oddly delicious baby food and took me to bed at 7:30. I smirked as I took all the candy out of my diaper and ate it all. Then I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bad Baby!, Timeouts and Mistakes

THE NEXT MORNING IN SONIC'S ROOM...

(Shadow's POV)

I woke up to Rouge looking over top of me with a very angry look on her face. I smiled at my bat friend, in hopes to cheer her up but unfortunately it didn't. "Hi Rouge." I said, waving to her.

"Shadow, I told you yesterday not to get any candy from the store." the white bat said firmly as I crossed my arms and put on a pouty face.

"You promised to get ice cream yesterday and guess what? You didn't!" I pouted and asked. "As a bonus, how did you figure out?"

The bat smirked and ran to the bathroom. She came back with a wet washcloth and gently wiped my face. When she was done, she showed me a stain of chocolate on the washcloth. I smiled nervously. "Oops..." I said.

"Oops indeed. Now as your punishment, no dessert until you turn back to normal." she said as I gasped. No dessert! I wouldn't live without the sweetness of ice cream and Swiss rolls.

"**THAT'S NO FAIR!" **I snapped.

"Well then that's tough." she said, picking me up and walking out the room. "Now let's get something in your tummy."

IN THE KITCHEN...

Once we got to the kitchen, Faker was making pancakes for breakfast. There was two plates of one stack of pancakes on the counter and started flipping an extra pancake and placing it on a separate plate in his hand. He gave Rouge one of the stacks and me the plate with only one pancake.

"Enjoy!" he said, patting me on the head.

"Thanks Sonic!" Rouge said as she began to cut my pancake into small pieces. _What is she doing?! Doesn't she know I can do it myself!? _Once she was finished, she put a tiny dab of maple syrup on each piece of pancake and placed a piece on a fork. "Shadow say ah..." she said as I tilted my head away from the pancake.

"Come on Shadsy, eat up!" Rouge stated as I shook my head. "Shadow, I don't want you to have a sad tummy. Now eat up please." I shook my head again as the white bat sighed.

"Okay listen, if you be a good boy and eat your breakfast then I'll take you to Tails' place so he can turn you back to normal...if you don't want to be a baby forever." she stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Your probably just gonna-" I started as Rouge stuffed the slice of pancake in my mouth.

"Good baby!" Rouge cooed as I chewed and then spitted it back out, let all of it go all over Rouge. Faker chuckled in the background, laughing his head off with what just happened. The bat clenched her teeth shut and took me into Faker's bedroom, with him still laughing.

SONIC'S BEDROOM...

She carried me to my crib and sat me down. I smirked at her as she looked at me, quite furiously. "Now Mister, you deserved yourself a timeout!" she shouted pulling out a key and locking the door. "If by any chance you get out of this room, you'll receive an awful punishment! Got it?"

"Yep but I got a question." I stated. "Where's the bathroom cause I think that baby food I ate yesterday is starting to kick in." Rouge slammed the door shut, ignoring my question. Now I was angry.

"**ROUGE! STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND LET ME OUT NOW!"** I shouted to the top of my lungs. No one responded. **"ROUGE! ROUGE! LET ME OUT NOW OR I'M TELLING OMEGA ON YOU AND HE'LL BE SO MAD! LET ME OUT!" **Still no response.

"**FAKER! LET ME OUT NOW!"** I shouted, trying another strategy. No one responded. I sighed as a tear when down my face. I jumped out of the crib, landing on my rear end, and crawled to the door. "Rouge? Faker? Is anyone home?" I asked. No response. Tears began to well up my eyes. _They left me..._

OUTSIDE THE DOOR...

(Sonic's POV)

Rouge and I were standing outside my bedroom door, waiting for Shadow to bang at the door. "Rouge, do ya think this is a very good idea? Being so quiet that he think that we're not even here?" I asked very quietly.Suddenly, we heard a sudden outburst of crying.

"**I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ALONE!" **Little Shadow's voice cried. **"I'M SCARED!"** I then looked over at Rouge, who had a very sad look on her face as she opened the door to see Shadow crying. Rouge picked him up and rocked him.

"It's okay. It's okay." Rouge said in a soothing voice. "We're here and we'll never leave you." She cradled him into the living room as I gave him a bottle of warm milk to calm him down. Once he was asleep, Rouge gave hm a small blanket and we quietly watched TV.


	4. Someone Besides Maria

(Shadow's POV)

I woke up the next morning to see that Rouge wasn't standing on the front of my crib like she usually was. I hope this wasn't another one of Rouge's tricks to make me cry again because if it is I ain't falling for it this time. Suddenly the door began to open so I hoped that it was Rouge but it was sadly Faker, looking stupid as ever. He gave me his stupid cheeky grin and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey little Shadster." Faker said. "How did you sleep?"

"I was fine until you came in." I stated as Faker began to scratch the back of his head as if he was nervous about something. There was silence until suddenly I asked the blue hedgehog. "So...where's Rouge?"

"She left for work so she asked me to watch ya and we can hang out together. Just the two of us Shadster!" he answered gleefully as my jaw dropped. The whole day with FAKER?!

"NO!" I answered.

"Why not?" Faker asked.

"Cuz I hate you and **I WANT ROUGE!**" I turned towards the window and began to pout. "And besides, I rather have that bratty pink jerk Amy to babysit." I peeked over at Faker to see that he was still smiling.

His smile got wider as he sighed. "Oh well...I guess Shadster doesn't wanna go with me for the day. Oh what WAS ME!" He began to cry and go on his knees as he wept dramatically. Then he looked at me to make sure that I'd broken down, which I didn't, and kept crying.

I took a long depressing sigh. Should I really do this? Should I just leave our rivalry behind us and become friends JUST for a day? "Fine..." I stated, thinking that I'm gonna regret it later. Faker quickly got up and rushed me to the bathroom. Once there, he started the bath water and started to take off my diaper and socks. When he was done, he placed me into the cold water.

I frowned and asked Faker as I shivered. "Did you check the temperature of this water before you put me IN?" He shrugged his shoulders as I pulled the plug so that all the water drowned out. I jumped out and walked towards him, pointing to the tub. "Do it again and this time DO IT RIGHT!"

"Well if ya going whine about it why don't you do it yourself?" he asked as I gave him a quick death glare and slowly drag him to the tub. I pointed again towards the tub and Faker didn't budge. I stormed out of the bathroom, dried myself off using a tablecloth I found on the floor and laid on the couch.

**_LATER... _**

I was started to get hungry as Faker came out and stood in front of the TV while I was watching a movie called The Stupids. "What to ya want hedgehog? Can't ya see I'm watching television?!" I shouted as Faker snatched the remote from me and turned off the TV.

"Yeah, I saw you watching TV and you are watching it no more because we are going hang out together outside the house!" he said cheerfully as I covered my face with my hands. _Great...another adventure outside and another way to get me nervous... _I thought as Faker picked me up, quickly placed a diaper and a small pair of red socks and red and black sneakers on me and placed me into the baby carriage. Once we left the house and strolled through the busy sidewalks, my stomach began to growl.

"Are ya hungry champ?" Faker asked me.

"Yeah..." I answered, not really in the mood to speak. He quickly watched to the ice cream parlor. This was the ONLY good thing that's happened to me all day! Once he got it, he strolled off, while also handing me a small hot fudge sundae and a spoon. I quickly grabbed it and chowed down but stopped once I heard a voice in the distance. It sounded a bit like Rouge but I tilted my head to realized it was only Cream and Cheese along with the young rabbit's mother.

"Good evening Vanilla, Cream and Cheese!" Faker greeted as I leaned back in the carriage and finishing my ice cream.

"Why hello Sonic." Cream's mother replied as I noticed that Cream and Cheese were looking at me while the two adults (actually an adult and a teenager) were talking.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Sonic but who's this?" Cream asked Faker, pointing to me. He came over to Cream and bend down. The young rabbit did the same.

"Ya see Cream, it's a really complicated story about who this is so lets just keep it between us that this is Shadow." Faker explained as I blushed and threw my ice cream into his face. Cream covered her mouth with her hands in surprise as she saw Faker's face covered in ice cream. He got up and walked away while Cream was still looking at me.

"Hi Mr. Shadow." Cream whispered with a smile as she rubbed her hand on my soft tan cheek. I started to purr as she proceeded. _This feels nice...a baby could get used to this. _

"Cream dear, we have to go now. Don't you wanna go to the park?" Her mother asked as Cream waved goodbye to me and walked off with her mother as Cheese followed.

_What a nice kid..._

"Alright Shadster, let's head off to the chili dog snd so that I can get a bite to eat and get me some napkins to clean my face so our day of fun can begin." Faker said as I sighed. _I wanted Cream to continue petting me..._

After heading to the chili dog stand and get some chili dogs and also getting napkins, Faker quickly wiped the ice cream off his face and ate his chili dogs while I sighed again, looking at him eat since the carriage was facing his direction. "Awww!" the voice of Amy Rose cooed. "Look at the cute little baby!" Faker stopped eating and looked up to see the pink hedgehog.

"Oh...hi Amy." Faker said as he continued eating and my ears dropped down. She began to hug Faker (well actually squeezing the life out of him since his muzzle was turning purple) and stopped to look down at me.

"Awwww!" the pink hedgehog cooed yet again. "We have a adorable baby on our hands don't we Soniku?"

"Yeah...wait WHAT?!" Faker asked as I covered my face with my hands again.

"Ya know Sonic-kun, it takes a lot of responsiblity to take care of our baby. Like giving him love and support, feeding him, burping him, changing-" Amy started as I began to cry. I didn't even want to hear her voice anymore so I had to cry for her to shut up. The pink hedgehog gasped and picked me up, while also rocking me. "It's okay little baby, Mama here now."

That made me cry even louder. I didn't want to hear that stupid annoying voice of hers. I just wanted her to go away and keep away. Faker snatched me away from Amy and placed me back into the carriage and carefully placing the pacifier into my mouth. We strolled off, leaving Amy there alone as I wiped away my tears. "COME ON SONIC! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I PROMISE I'LL BE A BETTER MOMMY FOR OUR BABY! WAIT FOR ME!" Amy shouted from behind us.

I sighed as the pink hedgehog catched up to us. _Why doesn't that stupid girl leave us alone?_

"Look Amy, I know you're trying to help but-" Faker started.

"Say no more new Daddy! I know you appreciate my help! Together we shall raise this baby right no matter what it takes!" Amy interrupted as she stood in front of the carriage and lift me up. Faker sighed as Amy carried me as the two walked, with Faker still pushing the carriage. "So Sonic, I never got the little fella's name. Is it Adam?" she asked.

"No." Faker answered.

"Alexander?"

"No."

"Alvin?"

"No."

"Alfred?"

"No."

"Alan?"

"No."

"Sean?"

"No."

"Sammie?"

"No."

"Stanley?"

"No."

"Speedy?"

"No."

"Striker?"

"No."

"Shane?"

"No."

"I got nothing! What is his name?" Amy sighed, giving up.

"His name is Shadow." Faker answered as Amy's ears drooped.

"Why would you name a baby after your rival? What next, your gonna find a random baby and name it Nazo?" Amy asked as I sighed. Faker sighed too as they reached the destination, which was the park. I saw Cream on the see saw with Charmy and Marine on the swing, being pushed by the Tails Doll.

I smiled as Amy put me down and I ran over to Cream, who got off the see saw and gave me a loveable hug. She also took me to the swings and sat me down. "Alright Mr. Shadow, are you ready for take off?" the rabbit asked me and I replied with a happy nod. She began to push me lightly and then I when up higher and higher until I felt like I could touch the white puffy clouds. I saw that Charmy came over and asked Cream to continue playing on the see saw with him.

"No thanks Charmy. I'm playing with Mr. Shadow right now." she said, declining the bee's request and pushing me even higher.

"Hey there mates." I heard Marine called to the two as the bee and rabbit waved and Cream stopped the swing. Marine and the Tails Doll came over to the two kids and smiled. "Who the baby Cream?" Marine asked, pointing to me.

"Oh that's...uh...his name is Shane! Yeah! I'm watching him for Sonic." Cream answered.

"I thought you said you were playin with Shadow. I don't see him anywhere." Tails Doll explained as Cream began to sweat.

"Yeah and Shane sure does look like Shadow to me. Doesn't he mates?" Marine asked as the Tails Doll and Charmy nodded and looked at Cream. "Cream mate? Are you lying to us?"

"N-no! I'm not lying!" she stated.

"Cream! Is everything okay over there?" Vanilla asked looking over at me and Cream with Marine, Charmy and the Tails Doll surrounding her. She nodded slowly as she took me off the swing and I ran to the slide,

"Alright mate...we'll believe you for now." Marine said, easing her tone and walking away. I frowned as Cream walked towards the end of the slide that I was about to go down.

"Come on Mr. Shadow. I'll catch you once you reach the bottom." her kind voice stated as I looked down at the bg slide. I was gonna turn back but I slipped down safely with Cream, who caught me at the right moment. I began to smile as she gave me another hug. Her caring nature reminds me of Maria before she died and this makes my heart skip a beat as she looked at me eye to eye with her soft chestnut looking at my dark crimson. She petted my cheek like before as I purred by her side.

"Awww!" Vanilla and several other ladies at the park cooed as Cream sat me at the sand and stroked my soft quills. We played by the sand box for a while until two people showed up. One was Miles, the anti version of Tails while the other was that Scrouge guy, the anti version of Faker. A couple ladies on the benches gasped as Vanilla called Cream to run over to her. Cheese tried to scare them away but that was no help.

"What do you two meanies want?" Cream asked, grabbing me tightly but not so tight that I choked but tight enough for them not to harm me.

"Shut it little girl!" Scrouge shouted. Then the green hedgehog pointed to me. "We only want the Chaos Emerald from this little guy. Now hand it over baby!"

"No!" I shouted. "And besides I don't even have it anymore!"

"Residence huh? Well...we'll just see about that. Miles, take the brat!" Scrouge said as Miles nodded and was about to grab me when all of a sudden Cheese started to attack Miles and Faker started to attack Scrouge from behind. Cream ran to her mother with me in her arms and watched as Faker and Scrouge fought. Cheese got tired from "fighting" Miles so he called it quits. the anti two tailed fox tried to snatch me away from Cream but she kicked him right where it hurts. Once he fell in pain, Faker did a roundhouse kick to finish the job.

"Take that Faker!" Faker said, putting up his signature thumbs up as the two anti's left and everyone cheered. Cream put me on the bench and ran up to Faker to give him a big hug. Faker smiled as I got off the bench and hugged him too.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic!" Cream thanked politely as Faker nodded and Amy hugged him tight from behind.

"Oh...thank you thank you THANK YOU SONIC! You SAVE OUR BABY!" Amy cried as she let go of him and squeezed me tightly. Once she finally let go of me, we headed home with Rouge there waiting for us and making dinner. While eating dinner with us, Amy realized it was getting dark and asked to spend the night.

"Yeah..." Faker replied, stuffing his face into Rouge's fried chicken while I ate a small bowl of warm mashed potatoes with gravy with Rouge feeding it to me even though I can feed myself. "Just use-"

"Say no more Soniku!" Amy said, eating some of the green beans on her plate. "I wouldn't mind sleeping with you in case you get scared." the pink female hedgehog winked as Sonic made a disgusted face and I sighed.

"I don't want you here." I shouted, not interested in what else she has to say. "Why can't you just leave?"

"Shadow, be nice." Rouge stated, stuffing more of the mashed potatoes in my mouth as I sighed again and swallowed. Once dinner was over, Rouge took me to bed while Amy began to wash the dishes and Faker swepted thefloor and clean the table. The white bat placed me in the crib and kissed me good night, turned off the light and headed out of the room. Thinking about what happened today, I smiled in thought that besides Maria, who died in the hands of G.U.N. and Rouge, who is with me now and promised never to leave my side, I have a special friend by the name of Cream, who I knew cared about me like Maria once did.


	5. I Had A Dream About Dad

***Bold Represents Black Doom's Speech***

(Shadow's POV)

I woke up that next morning (or least I think it was morning) in a king size bed inside a castle. I thought that it was safe to get up and look at my surrounding until I looked next to see my father, who was fast asleep. Quietly, I stepped off the bed and jumped near the window to see pure space. I knew that I was send here by my father or his dumb Black Arm soldiers but the real situation is how am I gonna get out of here when I'm in this state? I slowly opened the door so that the noises wouldn't wake up my alien father when all of a sudden..._  
_

**Hm...?**

He was awake! I had to run away from the door when all of a sudden one of the soldiers picked me up and placed me on the bed with my now awake father. I crossed my arms and pouted as the soldier stated. "My lord, your son was trying to escape."

**Yes I know...** he patted my head as I used my small hand to remove it but failed miserably. **I thank you...you may leave now.**

The soldier saluted and left the scene, leaving me and my dad alone. I looked at him and he looked at me for a moment until I moved my head to face a wall.

**Ya know Shadow, you could say hello to me once in your immortal life.**

"Shut up Dad! There is nothing to speak to you about, not even a measily hello!" I shouted, still looking at the wall angerly. Dad sighed as a moment of silence came up. My stomach began to growl as I sighed. "I'm hungry..." my father began to laugh and picked me up. We headed to the kitchen, where a couple of soldiers were preparing breakfast while one was eating a piece of toast.

Dad looked at them and smiled at me looked surprised on how quick they prepare food and I wondering if there are grocery stores or a mall in space. "Dad?" I asked.

**Yes Shadow?**

"Where did you get all this stuff from?" I asked, just to make sure.

**Well...we just go down to Mobius and try to buy stuff but since everyone is afraid of us they tell us "Oh no please don't kill us! Take whatever you need and spare our lives!" then we just take what we need and leave.**

I nodded as one of the aliens handed me a stack of pancakes and a fork while he poured the maple syrup while another started cutting them. Dad grabbed the fork and placed a piece in my mouth. While I chewed, I clapped my little hands in delight. This was delicious! Dad smiled as he fed me some more. I thought aliens didn't know how t cook but boy was I wrong. After breakfast, me and Dad sat in the living room and he read a book while one of his Black Arm soldiers played with me with a couple of stuffed animals and I used my Maria doll.

As I played, I thought about Faker and Rouge. Do they miss me? Do _I_ miss them?

**What the matter Shadow? Let me guess, you want to go with Rouge and Sonic?**

I silently put my Maria doll down and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know..." I stated sadly. "You started becoming nice and letting me stay here but...Rouge and Faker were nice to take care of me and so do you but-" I was interrupted as Dad picked me up and placed me on his lap.

**Listen Shadow, I'll take you back to Rouge and Sonic _if _you do me one favor.**

I quickly nodded my head as my Maria doll nodded too. He smiled and said.

**Once you turn back to normal, come visit me sometimes okay? **

"Yep!" I smiled as I woke up back in my crib in Faker's bedroom. Rouge walked in the bedroom wearing her black nightgown and yawned as she walked up to me. Once she reached the edge of my crib, I gave her a bear hug as she lifted me out of the crib. She smiled at me as we walked down to breakfast with Faker making chocolate chip waffles.

"So Shadster, did you have a good dream last night?" Faker said, handing Rouge a stack of the waffles, maple syrup, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I smiled as I took a gaze at Rouge, who was cutting her chocolate chip waffles, covered them in chocolate syrup and whipped cream and began eating. Faker handed me mini sized waffles and Rouge began cutting them for me and putting maple syrup on it. I grabbed the fork and began eating but Faker grabbed it and shook a finger at me.

"Shadow, you didn't answer my question." I quickly nodded and snatched my fork from him. I began to eat as Rouge looked at me and smiled.

"What did you dream about?" Rouge asked, placing another piece into her mouth as Faker sat down with his own waffles and poured a lot of chocolate syrup on it.

"I dreamed about Dad. My Dad." I said and ate my breakfast.


	6. The Babynappers

(Shadow's POV)

I woke up the next day with Faker walking into my room. "Morning Sleepyhead." Faker said as he picked me up. "How did you sleep?" I didn't reply. I was just rubbing my sleepy eyes and yawned. Faker smiled and took me to the kitchen where Rouge was drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. The blue hedgehog sat me in my highchair, that was right next to Rouge, and went to go make breakfast. I sat patiently waiting as Rouge gripped on to her newspaper and sat her coffee mug on the table. I looked at it and smirked and drank it down but then I spat it out and cried. That stuff was hot!

Rouge and Faker turned to me as the coffee mug shattered on the floor. Rouge picked me up and cradled me while Faker cleaned up the mess I made. My crying stopped so that I was simply whimpering as Faker threw away the pieces of the broken mug. "That was my favorite mug." he sighed as Rouge placed me back in the highchair.

"You said you never used it." Rouge stated, grabbing the mop to wipe the spilled coffee.

"I would have some day." Faker sighed as Rouge finished cleaning the coffee and ran into her room. Faker continued making flapjacks as I sat there bored. "Anyways, Shadster you want chocolate chip or blueberries on your flapjacks?" Faker asked.

"Chocolate chips!" I exclaimed. "And tons of them!" Faker smiled as he placed a couple chocolate chips on a flapjack and flipped it over. Rouge came back with a black female business suit on as she kissed me on the forehead and waved goodbye to Faker. "Where are you going Rouge?" I asked as she walked to the front door. She, unfortunately, didn't listen and walked out the door.

EGGMAN'S LAB...

(Eggman's POV)

"I'M BACK!" I shouted as I flew into the Egg Carrier as the robots cheered with glee. "DID YOU ALL MISS ME?!" I landed in the Egg Carrier in front of Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Shadow Android as they helped me out. All my robots cheered louder as I took a bow and rose a hand to calm them down. "Well my loyal robots, guess who won the Evil Scientist of the Year award?" I asked as the robots started cheering again.

"That's right, I did." I stated, holding up the plaque and laughed. I then turned to Metal Sonic and asked. "Now, where's Shadow so I can rub this in his emo face?"

"He's not here sir." Metal replied as I cringed a little. "He was turned into a baby and was taken to Sonic's house."

"Shadow was _suppose_ to watch the base!" I shouted, waving my arms frantically while still holding the golden plaque. I then ran into my security room and checked the cameras. A week ago, on the camera on the left, keeping track of my workroom, it showed Shadow and Rouge touching my stuff and then Sonic appeared and touch my Egg Death laser which turns out to be a baby laser. Then blasting it at Shadow and later, after retrieving him from boxes, they left.

I banged my fists on the desk. _I had Sonic in my grasp! In my base and **HE GOT AWAY!**_ Metal walked into the room and asked. "Doctor, are you okay? Not that I care that is..." I then looked at the Sonic robot and sighed.

"I don't even know anymore." I proclaimed, turning around and banging my head on the desk. "Sonic was right there and he got away."

"That's funny, we never even saw him come in." Metal stated as I groaned, lifted my head off the desk and banged it again.

SONIC'S HOUSE...

(Shadow's POV)

Faker finished making the flapjacks and we began to eat. I was almost finish while Sonic lagged behind. "These are delicious Faker! Tastes like chocolate chip cookies!" I stated, eating my last piece. Faker blushed as he chowed down the rest of his flapjacks.

"Thanks Shadster!" Faker said with his cocky grin and put up a thumbs up.

"Do call me that." I stated blankly. "It's Shadow and it'll stay Shadow."

"Ok Shadster!" Faker smiled as I sighed. Suddenly therewas the knock at the door with a sight argument between three of Eggman's dumbest robots, next to Cubot.

"For the last time Metal Knux, My Little Pony characters aren't real!" the voice of Shadow Android shouted.

"Uh huh, they were in my dream!" Metal Knuckles stated.

"That musta been the most stupidest dream ever since MLP is FOR GIRLS?!" Metal Sonic stated forcefully as Faker started snickering while heading to the door with me in his arms. Once he opened it, Metal Sonic punched Sonic in the face, Metal Knuckles grabbed me and Shadow Android jumped into a three seated bicycle. All the robots jumped in with me in tow and flew off while Metal Knuckles shoved me into Metal Sonic's hands and threw handfuls of sparkles behind them.

"Oh sweet chili dogs..." I heard Sonic say.


End file.
